


Captives

by jsandrsn



Series: Captives [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, Gen, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Не имело значения то, что один из них находился в клетке, а другой контролировал ситуацию. В конце концов, они оба оставались заложниками.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Captives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074665
Kudos: 3





	Captives

Не то чтобы Тоун не заслуживал этого одиночества, но тот, должно быть, тоскует, думает Барри, заходя внутрь помещения и наблюдая за тем, как Обратный Флэш изучает конструкцию его нынешней клетки.  
— Ты всё равно не выберешься оттуда, — обещает он с улыбкой, прекрасно понимая, что Тоун незамедлительно чем-нибудь ему ответит — здесь не было никого другого, чтобы составить тому компанию. А Барри же нужно было подтвердить то, что он не был жесток к Тоуну, что он просто сделал то, что нужно было сделать годы тому назад. Он хотел увидеть свою правоту, увидеть то, что именно Тоун — не он — был монстром, потому что, несмотря на то, что он создал «и жили они долго и счастливо» для всех в этом времени, он ведь сделал это, не раздумывая о других и не давая им право выбора.  
— Ты постоянно напоминаешь мне об этом, — отвечает Эобард, — будто хочешь убедить в этом не только меня. Так что, Барри… ты испуган из-за того, что может произойти?  
— А ты не в своем уме? — спрашивает Барри. — Это ты пытаешься убить меня в любом подвернувшемся случае, разумеется, я бы беспокоился о том, что бы случилось, если бы ты сбежал, — он подходит чуть ближе к клетке, но продолжает держать дистанцию ради своей собственной безопасности.  
Ответ Аллена оказывается не таким, которого ожидал от него Тоун. Теперь Барри раздражен, а Эобарду нужно он него обратное, ему нужно узнать, из чего же сделан этот Барри Аллен. А ещё ему необходимо, чтобы этот герой был более деликатен со временем.  
— И всё же я не припоминаю того, чтобы я предпринимал что-то по отношению к тебе. Ты из другого времени, а я, похоже, сражался с другой версией Флэша, — говорит он, прикасаясь к металлическим прутьям. — Что же получается — ты пленил невинного. Или тебя это больше не беспокоит?  
— А-ах, — протяжно вздыхает Барри с натянутой улыбкой. — А я уж успел позабыть о том, как тебе нравится пудрить мне мозги. Попытка засчитана, Тоун, но на меня это больше не действует. И держи в голове тот факт, что прямо сейчас я — единственная компания, что только может у тебя быть. Не думаю, что было бы хорошим ходом с твоей стороны меня раздражать.  
— Ты не только убил мою маму, — подумав, отвечает Барри. — Ты убил множество людей, и как преступник ты должен быть изолирован от общества.  
— Что ж, если эту клетку не смогу открыть я, почему бы мне не сделать так, чтобы ты сделал это за меня, Барри? Стоит попытаться, раз уж ты сам понимаешь, что не сможешь держать меня здесь вечно — ведь ты постоянно напоминаешь мне о том, что самому мне сбежать не удастся, — говорит Тоун. — И, быть может, ты встречал другого меня, из твоего времени, но я не он, потому что тебе удалось остановить меня. К слову, мои поздравления.  
— Будто бы тебе удалось убедить меня тебя выпустить, — произносит Барри. Он знает: это ложь, ведь Тоун в прошлом манипулировал им на протяжении пятнадцати лет, и он даже не понимал этого до самого конца. — Я знаю, каковы твои мотивы и то, что ты ни перед чем не остановишься, пока не получишь то, чего желаешь, но я не попадусь на твои трюки дважды. Не то чтобы ты помнил то, что совершал в моем времени, конечно.  
— О, значит, у нас с тобой богатое прошлое, — подытоживает Эобард с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Прошлое, о котором я не знаю. Но это пока что, так?  
Прошлое для Барри — его будущее, а значит, любая информация о нем ценна, и ему нужно узнать о нём больше.  
— Можно и так выразиться, — негативно выплевывает Аллен, а затем говорит: — Я не настолько глуп, чтобы позволить тебе узнать о том, что произошло и как все разрешилось. Хотя, думаю, ты уже знаешь о том, что погиб в моей реальности. Путешествия во времени такие странные, не правда ли? Не то чтобы ты был благодарен за то, что сейчас жив.  
Тоун хмыкает, когда Барри искажает цель его перемещения во времени — будто бы Аллен хотел, чтобы он оставался в живых, будто это и было тем, из-за чего тот вернулся. Нет, Тоун не благодарен. За что стоит: за его заточение и насмешливые комментарии о том, что он никогда отсюда не выберется? Впрочем, он не верил в последнее. Эобард думает, что далее развивать тему ему не стоит.  
А потом Барри наконец съезжает с темы разговора, у него по-прежнему болит душа от гибели родителей и каким-то извращенным, сумасшедшим образом — от смерти Тоуна.  
— Картошка фри и настоящая говядина, — рекламирует Барри и демонстрирует бумажный пакет с лого «Биг Белли Бургер». — Всё как ты любишь.  
— Ты пытаешься как-то меня впечатлить этими ужинами, что трактуешь как милосердие и признательность за мое «хорошее проведение»? — вместо этого спрашивает Тоун, про себя любопытством о том, как хорошо Барри знает его предпочтения в еде, которую он сам ещё не пробовал. — Не сочти, конечно, за то, что я совсем не наслаждаюсь этими совместными ужинами с тобой.  
Барри подходит к клетке — к Тоуну — ещё ближе, и ему не нравятся эти нарастающие с каждым шагом ощущения. Тревога. Опасность. Волнение. Всплеск адреналина, который он не чувствовал месяц, как он «прячется» в своем доме детства и проводит все свободное время с родителями — живыми и здоровыми, заботливыми и идеальными.  
— Ты и в самом деле больной, — произносит Аллен и протягивает ужин через металлические прутья с отчаянным желанием покинуть это место. Тоун забирает пакет из его рук, но пока не принимается его распаковывать.  
— Итак, как долго ты думаешь, у тебя хватит сил меня здесь удерживать? — спрашивает он, глядя на Барри с голодом совершенно другого рода.  
— До тех пор пока я не найду другой способ остановить тебя от того, чтобы навредить кому бы то ни было, — отвечает Барри и тянется уходить, но останавливается из-за того, что дальше говорит ему Тоун.  
— Другой способ? Ты имеешь ввиду то, когда ты найдешь в себе силы меня убить, не так ли? Что ж, ну и разница. Другой ты — из будущего — не стал бы сомневаться на твоем месте, — Тоун усмехается, когда озвучивает это наблюдение. Аллен замирает.  
— А знаешь, что еще я заметил, Барри? — Эобард подается чуть вперед, понижает тон своего голоса и произносит четко и уверенно: — Я думаю, ты держишь меня здесь из-за того, что где-то глубоко внутри ты осознаешь, что за ужасную ошибку ты совершил, когда отправился изменить прошлое. Я думаю, ты держишь меня в качестве запасного плана, чтобы все исправить.  
Барри чувствует отвращение от этого предположения, даже его тело напрягается. Он молча покидает склад.


End file.
